


The Kitsune

by Nyx_Eira



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Blood and Gore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Movie(s), Tadashi Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Eira/pseuds/Nyx_Eira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years of being a superhero, and Hiro thought he had seen it all. When a new threat suddenly shows himself out of nowhere, he finds that he's still just a teenager trying to learn the harsh lessons of the world. Trying to balance a mass produced Baymax model, his continuation of school, and fighting crime to protect his city, Hiro might just end up being stretched too thin to handle the newest villain in the city. </p>
<p>Inspired by the burnt anti-hero sketches by c2ndy2c1d on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- A slow day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [serialkittycat asked: ....](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100700) by c2ndy2c1d.tumblr. 



The industrial areas of the cities always seemed to breed crime, he noted, watching a small group of men walk into the old warehouse. A cold wind blew off the sea, bring mist from the bay with it, but Kasai didn’t really mind. He couldn’t feel temperature on his right arm very well anyways. 

Waiting until the last member dipping passed the old service door, heavily coated with rust and grime, he moved. Coming down from his perch on the slanted roof of a building adjacent to his targets, he slid down the slick sheet metal until he could hang onto the edge and find his footing on the stacked boxes below him. His shoes made a soft ‘plop’ noise on the fractured gray concrete, and he was off. The tails of his mask ties were caught on the hilts on his swords again- he could feel it tug and threaten to untie the whole piece, the muzzle of the fox-likeness dipping down.  
With a grumble, he adjusted it and once again debated on keeping the swords on his hips instead. The memory of the last time he tried that surfaced though- of jumping over a short fence only to have the sheath catch, making him fall flat on his face and crack his mask in half. 

He repressed a shiver. He was glad his teacher hadn’t been around to see that embarrassing screw up. It likely would’ve meant another night of nonstop training.  
Kasai double tied his mask back to its proper position, and walked around the side of the building to the main doors. Perfect! They remained shut. Grabbing a chain set that was safely hidden away beforehand, he wrapped the thick metal links around the handles of the doors. He wondered why people even made double-sided doors on warehouses anymore. Then again, this one likely wasn’t even used anymore except for storage by some company that had long forgotten it; otherwise it wouldn’t be so heavily used by the rats currently inside. 

Just to be safe, once the chains were wrapped around the handles, he drew a blade. It was in the style of a katana, though it was bulkier than it should have been. Kasai was still lamenting over the design issues he encountered with that. The handles were thicker as well, nearly was wide as the blade itself and disguisable only by the hand guard and the cloth wrapped firmly around the grip. It had to be large, he reminded himself. It was needed for the components inside. Taking the time to properly turn the weapon instead of striking it against his hip as he normally did during combat, his wrapped fingers found the small switch on the base of the hilt. 

Flipping it up, the blade hummed and began to change color. Another gust of misty wind struck against him, and the moisture steamed against the blade as it turned red hot. The masked man struck it against the chains, the superheated metal acting as a soldering iron against the chains, wielding them together.

There. The only way they were getting out that way was if they had a vehicle, and Kasai had double checked to make sure they didn’t. Downfall of having the same location as a meet up- it left anyone able to scout the area beforehand. 

He repeated the process on the other side, taking away the two largest entrances and leaving only the normal side door. Flipping the switch on his blade back off, it cooled off nearly as quickly as it heated up, and it was comfortably back in the sheath on his back. 

For the side door, he moved a barrelful of stones and concrete against it, also chaining the door to the wall. Never could be too careful, and each meeting these gangs had lasted several hours. Time was no issue.  
Quite satisfied he had all the exits taken care of, he scouted his way to the windows on the roof. The only windows were located up there. Thanks to the laziness of whoever owned this property, there were plenty of metal boxes nearby to move and stack. Spending several minutes just creating a staircase high enough for him to reach the roof, he checked the time before stepping foot on the first.

2:47 a.m. 

Perfect. Kasai climbed. The metal ends of the boxes cut into his hands even with the added protection of gloves and wrappings, but he wouldn’t need to fight tonight, so it could be spared. The mist made the metal siding slick under his limbs, and he silently bartered with the building to let him up without incident. 

The building relented. Sitting safely on the roof, he pulled out a bottle from a side pocket, a wick poking out of a hole at the top. He shook the liquid, testing the amount by sound. Even with his mask as a border, the fumes of chemicals stung his nose. Yep, that was well prepared. Slipping a small metallic lighter out of his other pocket, he admired the gleaming metal for a moment. SFN was stamped into the side of the container in red and yellow- the city’s baseball team. San Fransokyo Ninjas- the only damn common merchandise the city seemed to readily have. 

He lit the wick of the bottle, smashes the window, and dropped it inside before moving back across the slick roof as quickly as he dared. He heard the glass shatter against a wooden crate, and the crack of flames greedily chewing at the dry wood. 

Down one box, then another, and another, Kasai was off the roof and running across the empty lot, listening to the music of the doors try to chatter open franticly. 

By the time first responders arrived, no amount of water or rain could save the people inside. Relaxing on a nearby rooftop, Kasai hummed. An easy night. No pressure, no goal, but still exacting justice and sending out a message. When the bodies inside were investigated, the metal dog tags of the Fujita’s would be clear, and everyone would see that working with the dark side of the city would make a powerful enemy.

Whoever didn’t heed his warning would be next on his list, after all.


	2. Chapter 1- Spring days at SFIT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late alarms always lead to quick mornings and missed classes, but Hiro isn't terribly upset by the fact he gets a day off.

Chapter 1

Hiro first woke up to find Mochi’s butt in his face. He groaned and shooed the cat away, his mind still lost between the world of the living and the world of the unreal. He was seventy percent sure he was dreaming about terminator donuts anyway, so waking up hit him with a wall of logic. 

“Nuuuurg, stupid cat,” he complained, leaning up and pushing his unruly bangs out of his face. The oversized cat meowed at him, and then hopped off his pillow to run down the stairs. At least Mochi could always be counted on as his own alarm clock. Hiro sniffed, stretching his arms above his head and yawning.  
Wait. What time was it?

Glancing at the clock projected onto his wall by the little LED set, he squawked. He was already late. Tossing his sheets off his legs, he moved to jump off the mattress, only to find one sheet clinging to his shin still. He fell to the wood floor with a ‘smack’, followed by a pained grunt. A small binging noise sounded out behind him, and Hiro didn’t pause to let Baymax inflate; only beating the sheet off his ankle with his other foot before running across the hall to the bathroom. 

The door slammed behind him with enough force to knock the bathrobes off the hooks. Striping his shirt off past his arms, he flung it into the clothes hamper and turned the water in the sink on. He didn’t have time for a full shower, so dunking his head into the filled basin would have to suffice. Grabbing a tube of deodorant, he sniffed his arms and recoiled. “Whoa- maybe I should invest in a shower after all,” he self-narrated, applying it as he already reached for a toothbrush. He could run home after classes and take one, until then people would have to deal with it. 

Hiro attempted to brush his teeth and wash his hair at the same time, which ended in mostly in getting his face covered in toothpaste and less in actually getting clean. He toweled dried his hair and ran back to his room to find a shirt that didn’t smell too much like a week-long camping trip. 

Over the years, his hair had gotten shorter and shorter as he realized having bangs that covered your eyes didn’t make working on a robot so fun, but he was in despite need of another. He growled his displeasure, and snagged a hair tie from his dresser along with the two cuffs he had completed not so long ago. He never figured he would be much for ‘jewelry’, but once in a while he got bored and went crime hunting in his free time. He didn’t always have his suit with him, and the cuffs allowed an electric current to pass between them, acting as a taser. Not only were they some of the coolest things he had made yet, they were also nice to jumpstart a dead battery from time to time. 

“Baymax, travel mode! We have to hurry, buddy!” He called out, drawing his familiar worn hoodie over his shoulders before racing down the stairs again. Behind him, the puffy nursebot moved back to his charger and shrank back down, the cord popping out the socket and winding into the case. Wheels popped out on the back, and the cameras for his eyes remained open, looking like a small suitcase ready for an adventure.  
The casing raced after Hiro, pausing at the steps and beeping in an alert. 

Hiro nabbed his backpack hanging by the wall, racing into the café’s kitchen. “Aunt Cass I gotta go!” He shouted out, causing a few early customers to look up from their newspapers in confusion. His aunt came around the corner, holding an empty plate. “I thought you left already! Go, go, go!” She urged, passing him a donut from the counter. Chocolate and sprinkles- score. 

Taking the pastry (Could a donut be called a pastry? OR was it more like bread? Hiro had no idea, this was why he was a robotics engineer major!) in his hands, he started before the door before pausing. “Baymax?”  
Beeping resumed at the start of the stairs. Hiro jogged back, taking the steps two at a time until he was in range to grab the case and tug him along. “Come on, buddy, we’re going to be late!” 

Aunt Cass just managed to see her nephew run out to the street totting the whirling bot with half the donut shoved into his mouth before he stopped again, set the bot down, and ran back in to embrace her. “LasthugbyeAuntCass.”

Then he was really gone. 

***

Hiro almost crashed the moped on the way in. He was so focused on each passing second that he drove over the curb on almost over the sign that said ‘Student Parking Only’. He only got his license a few months ago, but he instantly liked driving the old bike more than taking the bus. For one, it hadn’t been used since Tadashi died, and secondly, he didn’t have to hang around answering questions about Baymax on the public transportation.

He unstrapped the bot from the back, setting him down and starting to run off, taking his helmet with him. Please don’t let the door be lock, please don’t let the door be locked-!

Leaping over the curb, Hiro ran for the doors, holding it open just long enough for Baymax’s little luggage travel case to zip in after him. Ignoring the janitor who shouted at him to slow down, he ran down the lacquered white tile halls and counted the number of lecture doors. 

348

349

350!

He grabbed the handle and pulled. Nothing. “Dammit!” He gasped, doubling over to finally pause and catch his breath. Baymax rolled next to him, the entire case wheeling to face the door, then backed up to wheel forward to face Hiro. And back again. 

'The doors appear to be locked,' he sounded out, the casing over his head popping out enough show the general curve of his head. “I noticed,” Hiro responded, straightening up and shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. “…Well, to the lab then.” He resolved, retracing his steps calmly to the door. 

Compressing again to follow him, Baymax wheeled away at his feet. 'Yes,' he agreed, 'Will you work on improving my database for the lineup next month?'

“No. Maybe. I don’t know, we’ll see when we get there, m’kay bud?” Holding the door open once again for the crate, Hiro switched directions and walked down the campus side walk, pushing his hair back out of his face. “I wonder what everyone else is doing today?”

'My calendar reports that today was the high school visitor’s day. The others are likely showing the students projects.' 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” A grin spread across Hiro’s face, his gap still ever present. Campus visits were always fun, because anyone who showed up to one assumed he was also there for a visit. The looks on their faces when they realized he was a student was priceless. “Well, I say we go say hi, huh bud?”

***

Hiro came through the door just in time to see Honey Lemon throw a beaker to the floor. With an introduction like that, he debated on just sneaking back away and going home, but the excitable blonde spotted him and waved wildly. “Hiro!” She called out, waving him in. A few heads peaked around the door frame and into his line of vision. The tour was there after all. 

Stepping in and walking up to the edge of her disaster, he raised an eyebrow. “Watch watch watch!” She urged, pointing to the liquid on the floor, a massive bun balancing on her head as she moved to pick it up. The grayish material lifted like a membrane, peeling off the floor. “Help me pull!” She recommended, handing him one side as the tour of students fought over each other to see the strange goop. Hiro took one side, and the two repelled back, letting the material stretch between them for nearly the entire width of the lab to the surprise of everyone. When the two returned back side by side, the stuff shrank back. 

Hiro’s “Whoa!” was lost among everyone else’s. He moved along, heading for his own lab. He cracked open the door, resting his hand on the old baseball cap hanging on the lap on his way in. Baymax whirled in after him, only then starting to inflate. He watched Hiro flop onto his office chair, spinning around idly. 

'You do not indicate any signs of movement or productivity. What might we be doing today?' Baymax asked, tilting his head. Hiro realized he didn’t have an answer for him. For once, the teen was fully prepared for the next day with his appointment with the psychiatrist for Baymax’s systems. And though he undoubtly had some sort of project he was neglecting, he couldn’t recall what it was or was able to scrounge up the motivation to start it. 

And that left one thing to do. 

Wheeling his chair back to the door, Hiro checked to make sure the latch was locked before sliding back to a radio with a folded paper sitting on top of it. Unfolding the note, he dialed the radio to the correct frequency and plugged in his earbuds, leaning back to listen. Fred likely found the idea of sneaking in on the police scanners from some comic book, but the idea was genius. There wasn’t always something major enough to need all of them, and the police could a hand nearly all the time. It allowed each of the team a chance to go out and work on something minor on their own, when they had time. 

Or when they wanted to avoid a project, it seemed. 

After an hour of mindless buzz, in which Hiro started messing with wires and magnets, something finally came across; a report of shots being fired in an old industrial part of the city. Clapping his hands and pulling the earbuds out, Hiro leaned off the chair with an excited whoop and creak. “We’re on, big guy!” 

The robot moved back to his charger, the sides pressing out to move, revealing plates of armor and simply the interior skeleton of the charger underneath it all. Small black bots supported the plates as they moved in place, clicking onto Baymax’s chest and limbs. The whole process took less than a minute, and Hiro bounced and paced the whole while. 

'Armor in place.'

“Let’s go then!” Hiro urged, moving towards his window to press the circular glass open. After moving to grab onto Baymax’s shoulders, the two were shooting through the open space and into the air, leaving the scanner still running behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter turned into an info dump of sorts. And also sorry that it's a week-later update, it was supposed to be uploaded with the prologue. So long as things hold steady from my end, I should update at least once a week (I'm shooting for twice, especially once things start picking up in the plot soon)
> 
> A lot of things mentioned in this chapter will get expanded on later. I just wanted to show a bit of what had changed in three years before it became really important, so I could reference back to it and echo the movie a bit. Thanks for the hits and kudos already on this, too!


End file.
